


Tricks

by Pyxidis



Series: The Mirage Squad [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyxidis/pseuds/Pyxidis
Summary: "Silly little bunbi," Tricks said, eyes glittering with mischief in the sunlight. He grinned widely. "Tricks are for kids."The AAT battle tank exploded.
Series: The Mirage Squad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767124
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Tricks

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** The start of an obsession. 

* * *

“It’s so cute.”

CT-5223’s batchmates groaned. CT-7776 (Pun) looked up at the ceiling, like some giant invisible hand would somehow blast through the durasteel and take him away. CT-1837 (Jester) slammed his head on the table, barely missing his tasteless lunch.

“Tricks…” CT-1491 (Harley) warned. CT-3133 (Mime) made an insistent “continue” motion with his arm, ignoring everyone else’s dirty looks.

“But…”

“No,” Harley said, firmly.

“But it’s so cute!” he wailed. The other batches in the mess were peeking over their shoulders to look at their table. They were promptly ignored, in the face of Nuhun Squad’s current dilemma. “The cutest I’ve ever seen!”

“You said that about tookas last week,” Pun said flatly, looking one moment away from flinging himself off the side of the Kaminoan platform.

“But _this time,_ I’m right!” he griped, waving an ineffectual hand at Pun. “Look -”

“Oh boy,” Jester said, though it sounded more like “Mmm bffph.” Mime snickered.

“I’m gonna sneak outta this ro- er… water rock, and I’m gonna get one,” he declared. Loudly.

For a blessed moment, there was a disbelieving silence. 

Then -

 _“What!”_ Harley said, voice strangled.

Jester unpeeled his face from the cold table, looking properly scandalized. “You can’t do that!” he said, banging his fist where his face used to be. 

The older batches of _vode_ were watching the six-year-old squad with concern now, eyebrows raised and heads together, conversing in low murmurs. Several cadets went over to explain that _no,_ there was nothing wrong, _no,_ this was normal, _no there is absolutely nothing to be concerned abou- yes,_ this was _that_ squad.

“You can’t even fly!” Harley said frantically.

“You crash every starfighter in the sims,” Jester added with gusto. Rude.

Pun made a long, groaning noise. 

Mime was gaping. Not good.

Tricks pouted. Pun rolled his eyes, unimpressed at the display of immaturity.

“You could get decommissioned for saying shit like that, you ass,” he said gruffly. Oh. He was worried.

“No one will know,” he said confidently. It was reassuring.

None of his batchmates looked reassured. 

“Really,” he stressed.

His batchmates looked at him, blank faced. They then spread their arms out, indicating the entire mess hall - which, due to the volume of their voices and their aggressive physical displays, had seen and heard their entire conversation.

“Loyalty to _vode_ is a given,” he said, flicking his wrist in a dismissive gesture. “Nobody _not vode_ will know,” he said.

Mime’s hand shot up to cover his mouth, hiding a smile. Pun threw his hands up, defeated. Jester straightened, giving the stink eye to every person who made eye contact with him and shaking his finger at them, threatening to silence them with devastating tickle tackles in a slew of (intentionally) cringy Mando’a. 

Harley put his hands over his face and groaned.

~

In the end, he wasn’t able to sneak out of Kamino and adopt a bunbi. It took the combined efforts of Nuhun Squad, several batches worth of older _vode_ , and a few well-placed comments from the True Mandalorian instructors to let the matter rest, promising him that the bunbis were perfectly safe and happy in their planet, and that they might be terminated by the longnecks if they were caught.

“But I wouldn’t get caught,” he said, sulking. But he looked unsure, as were all _vode_ when it came to their Kaminoan creators, so he relented and promised not to endanger their livelihood.

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief.

(But the coordinates for the planet of the bunbis were removed from the learning modules, just in case). 

* * *

**Notes:**

_Four years later…_

Pun: Is that a _karking_ bunbi on your chestplate

Tricks: : )

So this demanded to be written, and so it happened. This was supposed to come _next week._ Also, I didn’t realize that I’d have to create batchmates until I wrote this story, so I did and I already love them.

I have no idea what happened. 

But here, a very happy fic for a very happy boy! And special thanks to gris, Ace, and RogueLadyVader for beta reading!

**MANDO'A**

Nuhun: Joke

Vode: Brothers, sisters, siblings

* * *


End file.
